


You Tricked Me

by Christian_the_bluefrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Candy, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Shy Gabriel (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_the_bluefrog/pseuds/Christian_the_bluefrog
Summary: Gabriel had just gotten up the courage to ask Sam out, but he's serious trying too hard.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	You Tricked Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine/gifts).



"Sam please! PLEASE!" Gabriel was walking behind Sam. Like he had been for the last hour. Begging. LIKE HE HAD FOR THE LAST HOUR! 

To say Sam was shocked yesterday after Gabriel asked him out, in a tux with a violin player, would be the fucking understatement of his life. There he was, reading in the library just trying to catch up on something that wasn't lore for a change. The next second a man playing a rather soft melody appeared on top of the table. 

He flew up in shock going to grab for his gun but upon aiming he noticed Gabriel; in a tux, with a rose, standing next to the man. In a minute since he calmed, lowering his weapon. 

"Sam, for a very long time now-" 

"Gabriel?"

"Please let me finish Sam." This didn't feel like a prank. Sam can count on one hand the times he'd seen Gabriel look this series. He nodded.

"I wanted to- for a while now I-" he paused grumbling and closed his eyes. "Sam Winchester will you go on a date with me?" He said thrusting out the rose. Sam was speechless. He had kinda hoped, he saw the clues and small things but he was sure it was his imagination going too far. This had to be a prank, but as Sam looked up at the man tightly shutting his eyes with a death grip on the still thrust rose he knew it was real. 

"Yes." Gabriel opened his eyes and blinked down at his crush. Because Sam was a crush, he was Gabriel's first crush. In all of times existences he had never felt this way about anyone. He had met gods that do not compare to Sam Winchester. It had always been the sex appeal and perks. Not that Sam didn't have the sex appeal of a god, but he had a soul like no other the archangel had ever seen. He had noticed it imedetly. Was drawn to it imedetly. And there he was, plucking the rose from his hand. 

"Yes?" Sam held the rose up and took a deep breath. 

"Yes." 

"Yes!" Gabriel jumped off the table and on to him, arms around his neck in the biggest hug he could manage. Sam wrapped his arms around the his waist holding the shorter man there, a good foot off the floor. It was a warmth neither of them had experienced before. 

"Pleasssseeeeeee?" Gabriel's voice pulled Sam from the memory. 

"I get planing a date. It's really super sweet and I've never had anyone do that for me, but to plan out our first kiss?" Sam said taking a seat at the island table. 

"But imagine it though. It's dark, the movie is playing. Then I hand you a strawberry lace, but you are so into the movie that you don't notice I have the other end until we kiss in the middle! Like lady in the tramp!" 

Sam waved Gabriel over to sit in front of him. He pouted but sat. 

"While I do agree that would be very romantic, in a way only you could come up with, you can't plan every detail. Romance just doesn't work that way." Gabriel crossed his arms with a sigh. 

"I've never even seen a strawberry lace. How would I know if I even like them?" Sam asked; an idea forming in the back of his mind. 

With a snap a platter of different links of strawberry lace appeared on a silver platter. Sam picked one up, rolled it between his fingers and bit off a peice. 

"Not bad." 

"Look, I have everything planed out." Gabriel pointed to the center link. "This is the perfect size." 

"You measured?" Sam asked raising his eyebrow. 

"Of course I measured. I want our first kiss to be perfect!" It wasn't an angry yell, more flabbergasted. 

"How did you measure?" Sam smiled as Gabriel got more flustered. 

"Well I took measurements of the seat distances of the theater I'm taking you too, and I accounted for our height difference and-" Gabriel stopped to take the end of the lace Sam handed him, but started right back up explaining. 

"Did you account for the friction of the candy? Pasta is a lot easier to slurp you know." Sam looked at his end suspiciously. 

"Of course I did!" 

"Show me." Sam smiled as Gabriel began slurping the straw up. Sam quickly put his end in his mouth and shut his eyes as their lips met. He bit off the lace only to stay a few more seconds to make it a full kiss before pulling away. 

Gabriel looked up at Sam's smile running ear to ear. His cheeks were red and he bit his lip as he awaited a response. 

"You tricked me." Sam busted out in laughter and Gabriel soon joined in. 

"See? Much more romantic." Sam said calming down from his laugh. He could really get use to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't written anything in a while, let alone post so I'm really happy with this one. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
